Promises
by messersmontana
Summary: This is my Zane and Jo story for after the episode Ship Happens.


Promises

This is a scene that popped into my head the first time I saw Ship Happens. It just took me a while to write it because I was in the process of packing up my house to move, then moving, and now unpacking the stuff I had packed. Then I needed the motivation to write again, and what better motivation than a good friend's birthday. Here is part one of your birthday present Cassie. I hope that you had a really good 20th birthday.

I own nothing, just the idea that popped into my head. I hope that you like it and please review.

This is my Zane and Jo story for after the episode Ship Happens.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo woke up and forgot where she was. She looked around and saw Zane asleep next to her. They'd both fallen asleep on his sofa shortly after they got to his house. Zane had been through a lot and she didn't blame him for falling asleep again. It wasn't everyday that you caught a virus and was almost electrocuted.

Jo almost lost him this time, and it scared her. It scared her a lot. How many more times is she going to have to sit in that chair, in the infirmary, next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up? She didn't like this part of being in a relationship. The part of worrying everyday if she might lose him.

Zane moved and opened his eyes. "Oh, hey Jo. I'm sorry I fell asleep. How long was I out?" He asked her.

She tried to smile, but was afraid she'd cry if she did. Who was this woman she'd become lately? Jo Lupo didn't cry. She looked at her watch to avoid his eyes. "Actually, we both fell asleep. We've been out for a couple of hours."

He yawned. "I'm really sorry about that Jo. I guess I'm just worn out." He said.

Jo stood and grabbed her stuff. "Don't worry about it. I'm heading home anyway. You really need to get some rest." She told him as she turned to go.

"Hey Jo, are you okay?" He asked her as he took her arm and tried to turn her to face him. He had to pull her back before she finally turned.

When she turned around and could see her face, she looked ready to cry or yell, he wasn't sure which. "No Zane, I'm not okay. This is the second time in the last week that you've been hurt and in the infirmary. This time I almost lost you. How many more times am I going to have to go to GD and sit by your bedside?" She yelled finally.

Zane grabbed her shoulders, holding her lightly. "Jo, I'm sorry I scared you, and you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he tried to look into her eyes.

She pulled out of his grip. "I almost did Zane. If you would have been at home or alone when you were electrocuted, you would have ended up like Dr. Lieber. I really don't know if I can go through that again."

He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. "I promise to be more careful Jo. I don't want to lose you either. I meant what I said in the infirmary, I love you Jo." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Jo kissed him back. "I love you too Zane, and it scares me. I've never felt this way before. I've never thought or felt how scary it is seeing you lying there in that bed and not sure if I'll ever feel your arms around me again, or mine around you." She said as a tear finally fell from her eye.

He wiped her cheek and kissed her again. "How about we make a deal? I'll be more careful and try to stay out of the infirmary, and you try to be careful too? You have a hazardous job too."

She nodded and hugged him. "It's a deal, but if I have to sit there by your side again, I may have to hurt you." She told him.

He chuckled as she pretended to punch him, and he pulled her into his arms. "Now do you really have to go home right now?"

"I guess I could stay a little longer, if you really want me to that is." She said.

He pulled her back to the sofa and they fell onto it. "Yes, I really want you to. In fact, you could stay the whole night if it were up to me."

She smiled at him. "Okay, it is up to you."

Zane whooped and pulled her into his lap. "Okay then, I want you to spend the night ." He told her.

Jo pulled back a little. "Be careful Zane, you've been through a lot and need to take it easy. We don't need to over do it right now. I'll spend the night if you promise to get some rest." She informed him.

He sighed. "I promise to rest, but I'm not going to let you out of my arms." HE replied.

"That's fine with me, I hadn't planned on letting you go either." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them both up. When he looked back at Jo, she was asleep, in his arms. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and was also asleep in seconds.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA


End file.
